Sylvester and Megan
by RandomWriter101
Summary: After seeing Walter's sister in 'Talismans' I instantly fell in love with her. So I wrote this little thing about Sylvester's point of view on her. WARNING 1st person dialogue (sorry not sorry).


**A/N: This is my first Scorpion fanfic. I of course started the show shipping Paige/Walter, then Happy/Toby (still my OTP) but then they introduced Walter's sister and I completely think her and Sylvester are so cute together. So I wrote this chapter dedicated to Sylvester's thoughts during the episode 'Talismans'**

Sylvester and Megan

Death. That's the first thing I think when I look at her. I know it's not the nicest thing and probably kind of rude, but I can't help it. I knew Walter had a sister, and I knew she had a terrible disease. Poliomyelitis is something very serious. Some would expect to see her in a hospital bed, a diseased body unable to move. No one would think that only a while ago her younger brother was bailing her out of jail. That's why I tried to be nice to her, I shook her hand which I normally wouldn't do because physical contact upon first meeting someone is not something I dabble in. But Paige has told us on more than one occasion that that is the proper what to greet someone.

She seemed to fit in so easily with everyone. No one seemed out of place even with the stranger in our midst. It was strange how well she just flowed with everything and everyone, even having never previously met us.

I wanted to stay at the garage, I gave Walter a legitimate reason. Though the real reason was because I couldn't stand the thought of being in Bosnia, especially with Toby clarifying that it was indeed a 'thing'. I didn't put into thought though Walter asking me to watch out for his sister. In all honesty I just wanted to return to my sanctuary, I had actually momentarily forgotten about her.

As soon as I walk through the doors of Scorpion she's there hanging lights. Within seconds the calculations of her falling begin to enter my mind, but instead I simply tell her that Walter wouldn't appreciate the extra flare and for her to get down. Then she starts to rattle off about the mission. I try to answer as monosyllabic as I can. I need to work and I need to not focus on how close she is to me. I brush her off and tell her I need to find the plane. I hand her the little game hoping to safely occupy her while keeping her out of my area.

Which worked out pretty well, for about ten minutes. Then she kept pestering me about what would sound good. Then she kept talking on and on about ice cream. I tried to ignore her but then she started to play the dying card and I folded. I tried to make her whatever form of sundae she wanted as quickly as possible.

But the feeling doesn't go away. The initial feeling I felt when she walked into the garage. She makes me uncomfortable and I don't like her being near me. When she's close I feel like the icy hand of death follows her. Of course that's if you believe in the spirit Death which is highly illogical but doesn't change the way I feel when I'm around her.

I don't mean to snap at her, but she doesn't seem to be getting the hint. I don't want her near me, not just because she makes me uncomfortable but because I don't want to like her. Which is easy enough, she's crass, she's sarcastic (Toby would really like her). But the main reason I don't want to like her is simple. I don't want to feel loss.

I try to focus on the bad. Since my brain works like a super computer I adapt with her makeup. I picture her body as a living program, every data code has its place and everything is neat and orderly. Except, it's not with her. Her data is corrupted and she has a virus. A virus I can't fix no matter what angle I look at. And I have to accept that. She is Walter's sister, but she is also temporary. I have to keep reminding myself every time I look at her. When she has that sweet smile or says something sweet about her brother.

Then I try to hack Bosnia Ministry of the Interior and the decryption software wasn't downloading quickly enough and I was just feeling frustrated. Then she asks about a box, she claimed she found it in Walter's room. I instantly feel uncomfortable because I know Walter wouldn't want her snooping in his room, he's a very private person. Then she pulled out the gambling chip and I remembered the story of how Toby and Walter met, which was actually quite funny. But then she pulled out that key and I shut down. She is temporary, she is temporary, SHE. IS. TEMPORARY. I can't tell her, I can't tell anyone, it's no one's business anyway.

And of course she's there asking personal questions and she won't leave. Why won't she just leave me alone? I have to save my team. I have to keep them alive. But she has never once seemed too worried about this situation at all. She always has something witty to say. She's hardly ever serious, talking about her condition like it's the weather. I can't see how she is able to just wonder around the garage while her brother is in a very dangerous country, but she is.

I try not to admire her for it, but I just can't help it. The longer she's here the less I feel death hovering over her. Which doesn't make sense considering her condition has not changed. She is still temporary, she is still going to leave sooner rather than later.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the stress of the mission, her calm soothing voice, maybe a mixture of any number of elements I could rattle off. But whatever the reason I tell her about the motel room. About everything. What I did, how I felt, and how Walter found me.

I've never told a soul, because I've always pictured others reacting badly to the story. Thinking of how stupid or pathetic I was. I could never handle losing someone I cared about because of my past. My emotions wouldn't be able to handle it. Perhaps that is why I told her. I have no connection with her at all. We are not attached, if I lose her it won't be the end of my world. And to my surprise she listens. After all that terrible talk about her dying she really seemed to have something else. Instead of looking like a girl with limited time she seemed like a woman with all the knowledge of the world. She listened and didn't push me away or call me names or said anything negative. She was sweet in a way I've only seen similar to Paige.

I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They say the eyes are windows to the soul, while I may not know that I do know that it's easier to make a permanent connection with someone after thorough eye contact. I looked into her eyes and saw life. I didn't see the death obsessed girl that walked in here. I saw a beautiful young woman who wanted life, but knew that wasn't an option anymore. I saw someone who cared about me and someone who understood, at least on some degree.

Even when I mentioned how I wasn't able to be there for Walter. She put me back in my place. Told me encouraging words and made me not feel as useless as I had. Maybe, just maybe I'll get to see her again. Maybe she could share her secret of how she always seems so strong.

Maybe.

**A/N: I really enjoyed that episode and am thinking of doing another chapter about Megan's thoughts in the next episode and then a cross between both of them on the episode 'Domino' So did you guys like it? I know it's in first person and people have a problem with that, but I didn't think I could do well if I tried doing his inner monologue without it being him. Also I literally can _NOT_ think of a good title for this story. If you have suggestions let me know!  
><strong>

**:3**


End file.
